Like this forever
by the-doctor-needs-a-river
Summary: He bounded around the console flipping switches and pulling levers, most of which were un-necessary, before entering the co-ordinates for Stromcage. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree and he was practically bouncing off of the walls with excitement. Post Demon's Run. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind but reviews and comments are welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and is just a bit of fluff for you. It is set immediately post AGMGTW so spoilers for that but nothing after. Reviews are welcome and encouraged; good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and/or any of the characters *sniffle***

**Like this forever**

He bounded around the console flipping switches and pulling levers, most of which were un-necessary, before entering the co-ordinates for Stromcage. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree and he was practically bouncing off of the walls with excitement. The Old Girl hummed with anticipation as they landed. She had turned the breaks off and cloaked herself so that they would arrive un-noticed but the Doctor was too deep in his own thoughts to even notice.

He was now leaned against the console with a great grin plastered on his face but his eyes still held something hidden; guilt. He had just come from Demon's Run. Just left Amy and Rory there to grieve over the loss of their daughter and it was all his fault but however hard he tried he could not dismiss the rush of underlying joy because he finally knew!

He finally knew the truth about who River Song was. And it was better than he could have ever imagined.

River Song. His mad, wonderful, brilliant archaeologist was the daughter of his two best friends. He couldn't help but skip a little at that thought.

He quietly exited his precious ship, not quite sure of his next intentions ready to run up to her and… he's not quite sure what but something. _Oh why didn't I think this through? _He thought to himself as he stood just outside the Tardis doors contemplating whether or not impulsive was his best tactic. After all, things did tend to go slightly awry when he didn't plan ahead. He was nervous and making up excuses he realised. _I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? I have no need to be nervous. Why does she always seem to be able to make me nervous for no good reason? How does she do that? Wait. Why does my stomach feel uneasy, kind of fluttery? Oh god I must be dying. Some kind of deadly outerspace… deadliness. _

Then he caught sight of her, sitting on her cot with diary in hand and a look of contempt on her face and his inner ramblings just stopped.

His hearts started to beat double time like he had been running. And **great** he was nervous again. She wasn't even doing anything and she already had him a quivering mess but at the same time he knew he really didn't mind. There was no turning back now.

He stood there, watching; although admiring would be a better word. He was transfixed. Her hair fell around her face like a halo and shone in the dim light of her cell. Once or twice she would blow a stray piece of hair out of her face only for it to fall back down again. He had to stop himself from chuckling at that. _How does she ever manage that hair? It's just so… big and fluffy and I bet it's so soft. I've never really touched River's hair. I wonder if it's as soft as I imagined it being. It just looks so… No! Stop thinking about River's hair. You are here for a reason, whatever that reason may be, and it isn't to think about River's hair. Although it is rather lovely. STOP IT! _

The point was that, how was he ever going to be able to concentrate with her looking that gorgeous when she wasn't even trying? _She's just so distracting._ His head was so cluttered up with just one word that kept repeating itself; beautiful.

_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!**_

He was thinking it so much that he didn't even realise when it slipped out of his mouth until she looked up from her dairy with her trademark smirk and a mischievous utterance of "Hello Sweetie."

If he thought his hearts were beating out of time before then now they were positively jumping out of his chest. "Oh-er, hello River" he said whilst trying not to smile like a love sick puppy.

"And what were you mumbling about over there then?"

"I-er-oh-um-well-you see" he stuttered hopelessly.

"Use your words honey." She remarked with a devilish grin.

"Well-um, oh now you're just being mean." He accused with a slight pouting tone.

"I know. Now, where are we?" she said at the same time as turning back to her cot and picking up her dairy.

"Yes, you see-er… Demon's Run" he announced. No longer able to keep the grin off of his face.

She stilled at the mention of the place and turned around slowly, cautiously, trying to gauge his actions and reactions. "And?"

At this point he ran up to her and twirled her around in the air, both smiling and laughing. When he placed her back down on the ground he gained a slightly more serious demeanour. "Melody Pond" he whispered, his face now only inches from hers.

"Yes?" she replied quietly, drawing the word out, her eyes never leaving his.

"I think I might just be falling in love with you." She smiled the most radiant smile he had ever seen at this and slowly tilted her head up to meet his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as one of his hands came to rest at her hip while the other came up to tangle in her unruly mass of golden curls.

In that moment, that exact moment… he thought he could have stayed like that forever.

**There you have it. My first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
